Picture perfect
by somewhere-there
Summary: Zero wants to take a picture of Kaname. ZeroxKaname fluffy/angsty one-shot as inspired by wonderful Kaname picture by Sagakure. Zero POV. Implied yaoi.


**AN: **This story has nothing whatsoever to do with my other story "Solitaire", nor the manga/anime really - just a little bit of ZeroxKaname fluffiness inspired by the picture of Kaname by Sagakure. Some time after the manga series - implied more or less established yaoi relationship between the two.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kaname and Zero - they belong to Hino Matsuri and to each other X)

* * *

"Why do you say I should sit like this?" you ask yet again.

"A picture…" I mumble not looking into your eyes and feeling decidedly foolish because I know I'm blushing now, and I know you can see my blush. "A picture… for me to take when I go on assignment… so I could remember you better…"

"C'mon, Zero, you've said it will only be a week, haven't you? Am I so easy to forget then?"

You tease me, but there is just the barest note of hurt in the last question – you probably do not notice it yourself, but I do – and since I'd rather hurt myself than you…

"No," I shake my head vehemently, "It's not like I _can _forget you… it's just that… no, just forget it…"

I try to get away, to busy myself with camera or something… but your hand clamps strongly around my wrist tugging me back to the bed… shit! I just knew that telling you to forget something is the surest way to make your inquisitive mind never let go…

"It's just what?" you ask when I sit reluctantly by your side still refusing to look into your direction… Damn vampire! Can't you _see_ how embarrassing it is for me to discuss things like that?

"I… I can remember you… alright…" Crap, I'm blushing so furiously I feel like the heat is reaching all the way under my hair now! "It's that when I'm away… sometimes… it is still difficult to believe… that it happened… that you… that we…"

My voice trails away till I'm almost whispering but I know that you will hear it anyway… just do not push me any further, OK?.. OK?..

I feel your fingers thread gently through my hair as you lean into my back, your breath sending little shivers of pleasure down my spine as you whisper somewhere right by my ear: "Shhh… Zero… easy… easy… I do understand…"

"It's not about you, it's about me," I confess guiltily, turning a little so that I can look in your face, in those beautiful eyes so full of emotion, at the tender smile that reassures me instantly – yes, you really do…

"I do understand," you repeat again, quietly. "May be I will take a picture of you… too… when you are finished… what do you think?"

Hey, and who's turning away now? I can't help smirking a little and you must've caught the expression when you glance at me sideways, because your next words sound decidedly petulant – half angry, half contrite…

"Yes, I know, it's silly… you probably even do not believe me, do you?.. that… that…"

"That great Kaname Kuran can feel insecure over an ex-human?" I supply helpfully and, God help me, but a wide grin spreads over my face when you twitch and whisper urgently: "_Not_ in these words, never! But… well… yeah…"

"You are an idiot, you know?.. No, correction, we both are…" It's my turn now to run my fingers down your spine reassuringly, urging you to turn back to me. "And of course you can take my picture, it would be fair. Now do turn and sit like I positioned you previously so that we can be done with it…"

I ignore you grumbling something about "Zero and his ideas of fairness" as I prop the pillows once again behind your back and then push on your shoulders to make you recline some more…

"Alright… No, let one leg hang down from the bed… Yeah… Ideal!"

"You do understand it's a very _inviting_ position, don't you?" The teasing smile on your lips reaches all the way into your eyes and by the glint in them I can just imagine the thoughts you are having… uh, not much… I gulp when one of your slender hands moves slowly to your groin unzipping the pants half-way, just enough for the upper edge of your underwear to show…

"Just adding a little touch", you smile innocently. Yeah… right… one more little touch and nobody would take any pictures tonight… I concentrate on the equipment purposefully, screwing the camera onto its tripod, checking the settings… should've done it all beforehand if you didn't distract me with this talk… yet, I feel strangely free now that we have talked, and a little satisfied smile tugs at my lips…

And then I look through the lens to where you sit patiently…

The position is still the same, but you have turned your head somewhat to the side, and the expression on your face makes it look both very young and ancient, and your eyes have grown distant, contemplative and sad…

I hate it when you are like that… I hate it when you're beset with present problems enough, but we do not seem to have any now, do we? Unless you envision some in the future that you do not see fit to tell me about… but you wouldn't keep them from me, would you?.. I think we are past _this_ stage at least…

So more likely than not it is some memory that plugs you now… I know you must have many of them… those memories of the millennia that adversely make you look so much like a lost child to me… so infinitely beautiful, so easily fragile… they are something you wouldn't talk about if I asked you – and I do not ask…

The soft click of the camera makes you look up at me, and I see the shadows of the past slowly dissolve into a soft smile:

"Ah, Zero, are you ready at last?"

You move to make the pose even more inviting, lifting your hips a little, pouting teasingly into the lens…

"Yes… exactly… bring it on…" I encourage you hiding behind the camera - and you obey… and then collapse laughing onto the pillows once I click again.

This will be the picture that I show you later… though I have no doubt which of the two I will take with me on assignment… if to remind myself that I must return – no matter what… so that nobody and nothing dares harm you any more… Something I won't tell you out loud, because you'll probably laugh at me if I do – you're by far the stronger of us… but at least… at least I can distract you at such moments as this…

"Was I good?" you ask when I abandon the camera to join you on the bed.

"Yes… picture-perfect…" I say tenderly and my hand trembles a little as I lift the long strands of hair out of your eyes. You look at me quizzically – ever so sensitive to my moods: "Zero?"

"Nothing…" My hand sneaks towards your spine between the two silken surfaces – your shirt and your skin as I bury my face into your hair. "Nothing… really… I just love you too much"

And I hear you sigh contentedly as you lower your head and start nibbling on my shoulder…

"Me too…" You whisper between the tiny bites that gradually climb to my bite area. "Me too… me too…"

* * *

**AN: **OK, people, 100 hits and not 1 review... I'm sort of tired of it. If you do not like the story - it's OK, so long as you tell me why, so that I can improve. If you like the story - it's OK too (wish you'd tell me why anyway). But no reviews - it's like - scary! *seriously imagines a reader opening her story and then closing it instantly in disgust* So - I dare you - the first who reviews AND the one whose review I deem the best - can ask me to write a one-shot about their favourite character or pairing or to their idea for the plot *despises herself for such tactics, but is **seriously** tired with no reviews*

**Edit Jan. 16, 2009: **I sincerely apologize for twisting your arm a bit - but am very glad to receive all the wonderful reviews nevertheless. I have added a topic to answer them all in My Forums - so please, check, and also - **Sagakure** (who was the first to review), **YenGirl** and **CrimsonPaintedSkies **(and also **Naurel **and **Good Evening **- though they will have to wait a bit, because first three are _priority_) feel free to suggest the pairings / topics for the one-shots you are entitled to receive from deeply grateful me XD


End file.
